This invention relates to merchandise checkout work stations, and more particularly relates to merchandise checkout work stations designed to improve customer service and increase transaction processing efficiency.
In present-day checkout systems, which are widely employed in retail establishments such as supermarkets and discount stores, a point-of-sale terminal is customarily positioned adjacent to a checkout counter which includes an optical scanning system for scanning a coded label on a merchandise item, and for generating signals representing data associated with the merchandise item. The price of the merchandise item is then displayed in a display visible to the customer and the checkout operator, which may be part of the point-of-sale terminal, or which may be a separate unit located elsewhere. The purchased merchandise items are customarily placed in bags and the customer pays the checkout operator for the merchandise items purchased. Since retail establishments such as supermarkets and discount stores often handle a high volume of customers, particularly at peak hours, and since floor area is normally intensively used in such establishments, it is important that each individual work station be designed to be as compact and efficient in operation as possible.